


Sound Bender

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fetish, Frottage, Harems, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Orgy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The airbenders did have potential for a secondary element. Before Aang became frozen he gained the power of sound bending and can use it for very interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Sound

Fire Benders could manipulate lightning, water benders could manipulate ice, earth benders could manipulate lava, air benders? Well it wasn’t common but they could bend sound.

Monk Gyatso was one of the last sound benders around, and he wanted to teach sound bending to Aang, so he did. Going against the other monks he started teaching the boy not only air bending but sound bending as well.

With this power Aang learned many things, like the sounds that only animals can hear. He could bend sound and make things silent, creating a dome of silence where no sound could be heard, or turn it up turning things into a powerful sonic blast.

The other thing he learned is music and words were quite powerful, with the sound of his voice or the melody of music he could do a lot of things. Gyatso gave him a flute, which he practices every day. A fun technique he used was when he played his music, he could hear the thoughts of those who listened. His melody reached inside someone and allowed him to hear their inner voice.

Then it all changed when he learned he was the avatar. He was being taken away, his friends turned against him, it hurt so bad that he packed up his stuff and fled on Appa. Little did he know this would work out in his favor, though he didn’t see it now. He ventured into a storm and ended up freezing himself.

100 years later

Aang sound found himself in the care of two water tribe teens. Katara and her older brother Sokka. Katara was kind, but Aang could tell that Sokka didn’t trust him. He’d soon fix that, he was welcomed by their village though he kept being the avatar a secret.

The whole village, save for Sokka who thought what Aang was doing was childish nonsense. “As a thanks for your hospitality allow me to play for you.” He brought out his flute and began to play. As they listened to the music, Aang listened to their thoughts, he learned about the war that was going on. How the fire nation had come and taken almost all the water benders away. The men took off to battle against the fire nation. ‘I’ll do something, I promise.’

He let his music cheer the people up, but let his melody reach out to find Sokka. The water tribe teen heard the music, and began to listen to Sokka’s thoughts. ‘Great this kid shows up and everyone swoons for him. So what if he’s cute, he could be a spy or an enemy. But he is cute though.’ Aang couldn’t help but smirk, and he bent the music Sokka listened to.

As Sokka listened to the melody his body grew hotter, his cock began to throb, and his nipples got hard. He removed his gloves and reached into his pants, briefly he scratched his pubes before he took hold of his manhood. “Oh Aang!” he found himself moaning. His other hand slipped under his shirt going to his pecs to massage his erect nipple. “Hmm!” he groaned, he played with the nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Aang held his smirk and played his music faster. Sokka found himself playing with himself to the music, he pumped himself quickly, and rubbed his cock head along the inside of his underwear. “Ah ha!” he moaned as he came shooting his seed into his pants.

The air bender finished playing, and listened happily as Sokka panted. “Man this is bad, I think having another teen around is messing with my head. It must be because I haven’t had another teen my age.”

Aang heard every word. He decided to give the boy some space to think things over. So he went and hung out with Katara doing some penguin sledding. They found an old fire bender ship and accidently sprung a trap, letting loose a signal flare.

When they returned Aang was blamed for the whole thing. They said he had to go, and Sokka was the one to see him off. “I knew there was something off about you.”

“You don’t mean that.” He went up to Sokka. “What happened was an accident I never meant to bring trouble. I wanted to get to know you more.”

Sokka blushed as the air bender leaned up, their lips almost touching before Aang moved away to whisper into his ear. “I want you Sokka, we could have a lot of fun together, more fun than just your hand.”

He gulped, and blushed feeling his heart beat quicken. Aang pulled away leaving him hard. Appa carried the boy off, and a tiny voice inside the water tribe boys head told him to not let him leave, but he didn’t listen and he went back to the village, to satisfy his need.

When he came out after beating his meat he looked up at the black snow that fell. “Oh no!” him and the other kids put on war point and got the weapons.

Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh along with his soldiers arrived. Sokka tried to fight him but Zuko beat him. “Where is the avatar, he should be old master of all four elements?” he began to shout. “Tell me where he is or I’ll burn this whole village to the ground, starting with this fool.” He was about to strike Sokka with fire.

“Prince Zuko!” Iroh shouted, but it was to late. Aang had caught his hand. No one had heard him, he appeared out of nowhere. Silently he force Zuko back, and using air bending he blasted the fire prince back.

“You’re an air bender but you’re just a kid.”

“And you’re just a teenager.” He says in response. Aang could have taken Zuko, but it would be revealing the sound bending and that was his ace in the hole. He surrendered and went with the fire prince, saving Sokka’s whole village.

Aang was tied up in the brig of the ship, guards standing outside. “I finally have you avatar!”

While Sokka decided to go after Aang, his sister joining in. Appa was gonna give them a lift. While they did that Aang was working on his own escape. With a smirk he began to whistle the sound filling the ship.

To be continued


	2. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Echo

Sokka was torn, Aang had sacrificed himself for the village. He had thought the boy was a spy, but not only had he come back, he came back to save them. ‘How could I just let them take him?’ He thought angrily, he thought of the boy, with a blush on his cheeks. His body felt warm when he thought of him. ‘That’s it I’m going!’ He decided to go and save the boy, Katara was feeling just as bad, and wanted to go after him.

They found Appa and the beast moved after the ship that had their friend. ‘I’m coming for you Aang.’

-x-

Zuko took Aang’s staff along with his flute, he knew the boy wouldn’t leave them behind, they were all he had of his people, whether he knew that or not.

Aang wasn’t the type to sit back and be rescued. He was already forming a plan to escape but first he needed a distraction. Using his sound bending he listened to anything and everything around him. The guy who took him was an exiled prince named Zuko, his uncle was the older gentleman he was with, they were planning on taking him back to the fire nation.

The echoes of the ship gave him a good idea. The sound bender began to whistle, the tune echoed through the ship. The fire nation soldiers heard his whistling but paid it no mind at first. The whistling affected their minds, their hearts began to race and they found their armor to constricting.

Armor hit the ground with a clang, and soon every soldier was naked and getting hornier and hornier. It didn’t take long for the soldiers to get wild. They had been out at sea for some time, and the melody was pulling their pent up lust to the surface.

Some grabbed the nearest male and pinned them against the wall. Mouths came over mouths and tongues danced a heated tango with each other, hard cocks met and they began to frot like horny bunnies. Soldiers found a closet for a little privacy and their moans echoed through the ship, Aang heard those moans and bended them with the tune he whistled.

Men who couldn’t find a partner dropped to their knees and began playing with their asses and cocks. The sounds of sex echoed inside them; the sounds of their comrades moaning, of their hot skin meeting each other.

Iroh was the only one not affected as he was listening to music in his room, but poor Zuko yes he got the worst of it. He could hear Aang’s whistling and his body got hot. Removing his armor, he stood in a pair of red pants. His cock began to rise and tent the garment, he groaned as his cock head rubbed painfully in his pants.

“What’s happening to me?” he groaned. Aang smirked as he had Zuko now, he focused the sounds of sex to him, letting his tune hide among the noise and take control of the fire bender. Secretly telling him what to do, he had the boy moving to his tune.

Zuko brought one hand up to play with one of his hardened nipples. “Ohh!” he groaned and began twirling his fingers over the nub. His other hand came down and began pumping his dick through his pants. “Ah ah ah!” he moaned, the friction felt so good.

His penis began to drip, and soak the front of his pants. He was drooling, he’d touched himself before, but this he had no idea his nipples would feel so good. He started pinching his erect buds, every pinch sending a spark of pleasure coursing through him.

The noises of his men fucking also fueled his lust. It was like he could practically see the men fucking. He could no longer contain his lust, he came shooting his essence. His cum flooded his pants, and even launched through the wetness.

Even with his release, his hands didn’t stop moving, the hand on his cock rose to play with his nipples, now both at the same time.

-x-

Using Air bending the boy got free of his bonds, he continued to whistle as he walked through the halls of the ship. He passed by naked men, covered in sweat and cum as they fucked or played with themselves.

He still needed his staff and flute so he went looking for it. Using sound bending he found Zuko’s room, and entered the room. Zuko looked at the smiling boy, he couldn’t stop playing with his hard nips, his hips thrusting into the air.

Aang got the staff and his flute. “Well then what should I do with you?” he walked over to the boy. He stopped whistling but was now bending the noise of the echoes, keeping the men and Zuko, happy and horny.

He replaced Zuko’s hands with his own, flicking his nipples and caressing them. “Ohh ah, what did you do to ah me!” his body was shaking, the boy’s touch turning him on.

“Relax.” He whispered into the fire bender’s ear, in less than a second his body leaned against the sound bender. “I doubt even with my power I can make you stop chasing me, you have a strong desire and that won’t break. So I want you to chase me.” He says and grinds his manhood against the prince’s firm rear.

“Ah!” he moans and bucks back. His mind was a haze, the bender’s voice the only thing he knew at this moment.

“As you travel you will remember this, and crave my touch.” He pinched Zuko’s nipples and the male moaned. “You will want to suck and taste cock, and want mine deep inside you.”

“Yes! I want it!” he moans heatedly.

“You may get it, I don’t believe we are enemies Zuko, a hundred years ago we would have been so much more.” He brought Zuko to release and the fire prince collapsed, Aang pulled his cock free of his pants and gave it a few quick pumps. “Here is a taste.” He groaned as he came shooting his seed all over Zuko’s back, and the side of his face.

The boy tucked himself back into his pants and he raced out of the room. Zuko panted but found himself collecting the boy’s essence on his fingers and licking them clean. ‘Tastes good.’ His mind came to and he growled as he rose up. He ran after the boy, blushing as his men continued to fuck even without Aang’s hold over them, but it was too late.

His friends had figured out Appa could fly and they made it to Aang in record time. The boy escaped, and Zuko wasn’t gonna give up, he was gonna find the avatar, though now he had more personal reasons.

To be continued


End file.
